Reduced-size personal electronic devices, such as devices that are smaller than cellular phones, may be used for viewing, monitoring, or interacting with a variety of applications executing on the personal electronic device or on an external device. User interfaces that are suitable for viewing application information on reduced-size personal electronic devices are desirable.